Why not?
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Cop!Link/ Still FBI Leon Full Link/Leon dont like dont read! Done & done! Please RRA!
1. Chapter 1

LinkXLeon

Why not?

It was...odd. I'll admit that much. I had made my way to the crime scene I was called out to only to find _him_ there. By him I mean officer Link. We'd meet at almost every crime scene and we fight and agure. But today was different. All I wanted to do was stare at the long pure golden hair man giving out orders and gracefully looking over the body. "Here to kick me out?" I snap out of my daydreaming to see the big blue eyes that fill my thoughts. "No." the answer surprised me too. His eyes went wider(If possiable) and he blush making him seem so cute. Wait what? Cute? Did I just describe Link cute? No. No why would I,Agent Kenndy, describe him,Officer Link, cute? I didnt. I refuse- "Well uhh thanks I guess Agent Kenndy." Link looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "Anytime Officer Link." I smile,feeling awesome that I could make him blush. Why? Well I couldnt tell back then but...I was in love. "So what?No fighting, no 'get the hell out of my crime scene elf!' or 'This is my scene I dont want it contamied!'" Link locks eyes with me and my smile spreads from ear to ear. I lean in and brush my lips to his ear. "Foreplay huh?" I whisper and pull back to see his face as red as a beet. "What?Ye-I uhhhh...mean no!" Link sqeaks. "Just joking officer. Dont want to _arrest _me,no do you?" I purr and turn on my heel. "Hehe t-that was another joke right?" I dont answer and continue walking. "H-hey Kenndy! That wasnt funny!" I spin back to see him pout. "Who said it was a joke?" I smirk and continue walking. I knew what was happing to me but I wanted to refuse it as much as possible. It didnt last very long...

"Leon! Some kid is down stairs waitin for you!" Agent Turner shout on his way out. _'Who?' _"Uh thanks Turner." I pack up the last bit of my things and head downstairs to see who this 'kid' is. I mistakly crash into a person downstairs and quickly help them up. "I'm sorry. I didnt see you-" "Didnt know a toughy like Kenndy said sorry." that vocie. I could never forget it. Not even after 6 years of being forced to change fields could ever make me forget. I look up into thoses big blues I loved so much. "L-Link*Cough Ahem* What umm are you doin here?" I rub my neck nervously while handing him his jacket that he dropped. "I was bored and I thought that my biggest frienemy would like to have a drink?" he shurgs and grins. '_Hasnt changed a bit._' and it was ture. Long blonde hair, big baby blue eyes, girlish face,that slim cruvey body and he's still up to my chest. I stop my drooling remebering what he said. "Drinks?Forget frienemy!" I grab him and put my arm his neck and pull him into a headlock. "Your my best friend tonight!" I laugh and drag him out the building. Link laughs and lets himself be dragged to the bar down the block.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Drinking helps

Trust me. Drinking really really **_really _**helps. Link jumps on the bar stool and starts to twist, waiting for his whiskey shot. "Your like a child in a candy store." I chuckle and sit next to him. "Hey! I happy 'cause I dont wanna drink alone and now I dont have to. You son of a-Yay!" Link grabs the shot so quickly I didnt even know when the shot hit the table. "Yeah yeah whatever helps you sleep at night kid." I grin and pick up my shot. "If I wanted to sleep well at night I wouldve never told my parents I'm gay. Now whenever I sleep I'm just reminded that I'm disowned." he mumbled sadly,swishing his refilled glass. I bit the inside of my cheeck to stop me from smiling _'His gay? His gay!' _I glance at him. He looks like a kicked puppy and I knew me being happy is the last thing he needs. I sigh and turn toward him. "It's okay Link. If your parents disowned you they dont know what they had." I put my hand on his shoulder. I smile as he relaxs under my hand and sighs. "Your right. I'm awesome! Thank's Leon." my heart skips a beat as he says my name for the first time. "Uhh yeah yeah. No prob. Just dont get all smushy kid." I peel my hand away and look down down at the bar so he would see my red face. "Oh right. Smushy burns Leon." Link laughs,his vocie dripping with sarcasum. "Ha ha." I gulp down my shot. A knot forms in my stomach. If there's one thing I do believe in it's my gut. And my gut was tellin me to high-tail the hell out of there, tell Link some other time and rush back home. But me being me I just drown the feeling with shots till my gut was as drunk as I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**30 shots later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"L-*hic* ink..." I slurr pushing my 15 shot away. "Yea*burp* Lee..?" Link swivles towards me and almost falls. "I need to get you home. Y-your drunk." I laugh,catching Link and steadying him by his wasit. "Look whose talkin mister after-my-10-shot-i'm-wasted." Link snorts as we stumble to the door. "Mister-after-my-5-drink-I'm-done-for." I laugh as I pull the door open and we stumble outside. The cold air sobers me up...just a tiny tiny bit to speak clearly. "Come on where's your house?" I ask,looking up and down the street. "This way!" he shouts,already down the street. "Wh-Wait!" I shout and I run after him. I follow the fleeing image of Link till we reach the one of those fancy buildings that look like a hotel. "**This** is where you live?" I ask in awe. "Yep. Wont believe how much they pay to keep some forensics theses days..." he smiles and walks inside the lobby. "Good night Link." the bell hop smiles,pressing the elevator button. He has ice/stormy blue eyes and short shaggy blonde hair. _'Why do I think that looks alot like if Chris and Wesker had a kid?' _I thought to myself and quickly dissmised it. Link skips into the elevator. I nod to the bell hop and walk in as well. "So is that who your after?" I ask as soon as the doors close. "No. I mean he's cute but-wait. How'd you know I'm after someone?" he turns to me,his face as red as can be. "Come on kid. You dont out yourself unless your already thinking of someone. When I did it I knew who I wanted." I smirk. "**Your** gay?" Link gasps. "Yeah but dont change the subject. Who are you after?" I repete. "God no one ok?" Link gushes. I grin and move closer. "You sure?" my grin widens as I continue to close in on him. "H-hey! Close...too close!" Link sqeals,his back hitting the wall and I put my arms on ethier side of him. "Pretty sure you mean not close enough..." I whisper in his ear. "Leon..." he breaths,wrapping his arms around my neck. "Someone want's to go up." I hear someone clear their throut. I quickly turn to an old couple and smile sheepishly. "Uhhh sorry.." I blush and move aside so they can come in. "Yes we both are sorry. He cant seem to keep his hands off." Link giggles,along with the couple, and hooks his arms through mine. After three floors the couple gets off. "Jeez what floor **do** you live on?" I ask, draping my arm on his shoulders. "Pent house." I give him a look. "You will not believe how many rupees I collected in my village when I was younger..."

"Rupees?"

"Pie."

"What?"

"Exactly." he smiles and kisses me on his tippy toes. "Now just tell me one thing." Link mumbles against my lips. "Mmmm?" is my reply. "Was this really worth giving up the crime that would have given you a promotion and made you change fields?" Link locks eyes with me. "Yeah...yeah changing fields was worth this. Worth you. I love you." I wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you too." Link kisses me again and the elevator doors open. "Buuuuuuut you cant come in tonight." Link jumps out the elevator, smiles, and press the lobby floor. "Wha-!LINK!" I shout as the door closes. My phone vibriates.

**Sorry! Hehehe No home on the first date Lee! 3 =^_^=**

I sigh,smile and text back.

**First huh? So I'll come tomorrow 'round 7?**

**Deal! I wanna see where this leads ^^ Love you**

**Love you too 'See where where this leads'...Why not?**

The End~

A/N- Yay! All done! Plz RRA!


End file.
